In Love
by YoominC16
Summary: Vince and Eric don't DO Valentine's day. So why does he have to make these stupid Valentine's Day Cookies? Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff slash


_Disclaimer: All of the Characters mentioned in this story are owned by WWE, TNA, and/or any other respective parties. This is fiction, I make no money from this_

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day at the McMahon house, and like always, nothing was really going on. Mr. McMahon didn't need one special day to show the love of his life, his husband, and the man that gave him three beautiful children, that he loved him. According to Vincent Kennedy McMahon, everyday was Valentine's Day. He told Eric he loved him every day and he always had some type of gift for Eric. In his opinion, Valentine's Day was stupid. You spend all of your money on one day, showing your loved one the time of their life and then what. The next three hundred and sixty-five days, because this year is a leap year, you sit around and twiddle your thumbs because you've blown all of your money on one day. No wonder the divorce rate is super high now.<p>

Valentine's Day was just a normal day to them. He and Eric had never really done anything special for Valentine's Day, even when they were just dating, so why start now. At fifty-six and sixty-six, they were well set in their ways.

"Hey Vince." Eric called out. "Come here."

"Where are you?" Vince yelled.

"Kitchen."

Vince left his office and walked down the hall to the kitchen, following the smell of delicious food. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw bags of flour and sugar and other baking goods. Eric had brought the mixer out and set it on the counter.

"Um, what's all of this? And what is that smell? I thought you said you weren't cooking."

"I wasn't but Stephanie called." Eric plugged in the mixer. "The kids and their kids are coming over along with the husbands and wife for Valentine's day."

Vince groaned and went over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't they know that we don't do Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, they know but they're still coming over. I think they just want to see us. Oh and I have pot roast in the oven and I need to make the sides so you're going to make the cookies."

"Me? Bake?"

"Yes, you bake." Eric said and slipped out of his arms. "The recipe is right there, just follow it and you'll be fine."

"Eric."

"V." They had a short stand of before Mr. McMahon gave in.

"Fine let me go get my glasses."

When Vince came back in the kitchen, Eric was already whipping something up on the stove.

"What are you cooking?"

"Mixed Vegetables and then potatoes, should I mash them or bake them."

"Bake." Vince said as he picked up the recipe and looked at it. Eric turned around and looked at his husband. The way he was reading the paper, you'd think there was something about rocket science on it.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"If I can run the most successful wrestling company in the world, I can surely bake some damn cookies." Vince said and grabbed the flour. Eric shrugged and went back to his cooking.

"OK." Vince said and rubbed his hands together. "Three cups of flour and three fourths of salt. Salt? That's weird. Salt in cookies" Vince said but followed directions and threw those things into the mixer. Eric silently giggled at Vince's comment. He added the sugar, butter, eggs, and vanilla.

"Mix in mixer." Vince read and then turned the mixer on high. All of the ingredients inside of the mixer went flying everywhere, coating the walls, floor, and Vince McMahon.

"Vince!" Eric yelled and ran over to the mixer and shut it off. Eric looked at Vince and laughed. Vince was covered from head to toe in flour, butter, and other things. "Oh Vince." Eric said and wiped Vince's eyes so he could see.

"I'm glad you're getting your laughs out of this." Vince said and Eric continued to chuckle.

The doorbell to the house rung and the both looked up. "That's probably the kids." Eric said and looked at Vince. "Go get the door."

"Go get the door?" Eric looked at Vince. "Fine." Vince said and started to walk out of the kitchen but first he grabbed Eric and kissed him, all the while rubbing up against and transferring some of the flour and other mess to Eric's clothes. Vince broke the kiss and ran out of the kitchens. Eric looked down at his clothes and sigh. "V!"

Vince chuckled as he answered the door.

"Hey Dad! What happen to you?" Shane asked.

"I had a little mishap...with the mixer."

"What is that? Is that flour?" Stephanie asked as she shifted one of her daughters in her arms.

Garrett took his finger and ran it across his father's forehead and looked at the white stuff on his finger. "Yep, that's flour. Were you baking a cake?"

Vince sighed as he watched Hunter, Marissa, and Steve (Sting) silently laughed at him from behind his children. He took a deep breath and composed himself for the sake of his grandchildren.

"This is why your mother and I don't do Valentine's Day."

"What did you just call me?" Eric yelled from the kitchen.

"Get in the house now." Vince pointed and they all filed in. Vince led them to the kitchen and they all saw the mess.

"Did you have a food fight?" One of Shane's sons asked.

"No buddy we just had an accident." Eric said as he handed each of his children and their spouses towels.

"What are these for?" Garrett asked.

"Your father and I don't do Valentine's Day, you guys do though and since you wanted this…you'll clean this up while we play with the kids." Eric said. "When you're done let us know, then we'll eat."

"Think of this as a lover's exercise. It'll bring you guys closer together…isn't that's what's Valentine's Day is about?" Vince said as he wrapped his arms around Eric and led him and their grandchildren out of the kitchen. "Oh and um finish making those cookies. I like the red gel icing on mine and sprinkles on mine."

Shane, Stephanie, and Garrett watched as their parents walked away. They were right. They didn't need Valentine's Day. They were all ready totally and positively in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to LCHime for the Valentine's Day idea<strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
